Highschool dxd: The Invincible Human
by ruijard
Summary: In a world where the supernatural exists and looks down on humans as the weakest race in existence, an anomaly that should not have existed is born, This is the story of a human who dominated the devils, angels, gods and dragons alike.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own dxd or any other shows which I will be hinting at, this will be an OC story with a few elements from different fics**

* * *

**The Void,**

In a void which is normally called as the limbo or the afterlife, countless balls of light of different shapes and colors can be seen floating around aimlessly,

This was the eternal resting place of countless creatures in the multiverse who were for one reason or another unable to enter the cycle of death and rebirth after their demise, in this place existed souls of many creatures that belonged to many different universes, there existed demon kings who ruled their worlds with great magic and tyranny, there existed dragons who destroyed worlds on a daily basis, there exited humans who were pivotal in the creation many technologies that made their race stand on equal grounds with god-like creatures, there existed immortal sages who had lived for so long that they had watched the rise and fall of many civilizations, there even existed a few occasional gods who were the peak of power in their universes,

But even with all their power and knowledge, these creatures ended up dead and due to reasons such as curses, exile, rejection fo universe, and plain old luck, they ended up in this eternal void where nothing existed for them,

As these souls continued to roam about, none paid attention to a sudden fissure that had opened up in the void from which a handsome man stepped out,

"Let's see, which one should I gift to my lord for him to enjoy?" he mumbled as he watched all these countless souls with clear hunger in his eyes, his eyes soon landed on the soul of a dragon that was trying float towards another dragon but was restrained by an unseen force, the man smirked viciously as he gestured towards the soul which immediately flew to his hands,

"Yes, this will do, It had been a long time since my lord tasted the soul of an apocalypse dragon" he mumbled as he flew back into the rift, forgetting to close it,

It was at this moment that a young human soul which had only been in this void for a few years saw the opportunity to escape,

The abnormally bright soul immediately flew towards the rift but in its hurry to escape, it failed to notice three other souls headed towards the same location with equal speeds, a human soul, a dragon soul, and an immortal soul,

The four souls which were so focused on escaping that they did not sense the others collided together in an epic fashion which resulted in them flying into the rift,

It was only after a few seconds that the man can back and closed the rift as he mumbled,

"Thank the cosmos that I managed to remember and close the portal before any souls escaped if my lord found out about my error he would definitely confine me in the body of a celestial for a few trillion years before he forgives me" but the poor servant did not know that four souls had already escaped through the rift and that his lord already know of his error,

* * *

**In the rift,**

the moment they entered the rift, the four souls were subjected to a tremendous pressure which was forcing the four souls to combine into one, slowly, the human souls which were both blue in color ended up merging relatively easily, this was due to the souls belonging to the same race, this resulted in the soul becoming stronger and more powerful than the other two souls, this resulted in a three-way battle of domination between the new soul, the dragon soul, and the immortal soul,

At first, the immortal soul had the advantage as it used a spiritual pressure to suppress the other two souls, but then, the dragon soul started to suddenly evolve and adapt to the spiritual pressure as it soon surpassed the Immortals spiritual pressure with its own and dominated the immortal, it then proceeded to devour the immortal's soul before turning its attention to the human soul, but it was soon surprised to find that its spiritual pressure was being destroyed by the new soul the moment it came into contact with it, the dragon soul tried to get away but the human soul immediately latched on to the dragon soul and proceeded to 'destroy' the conscious of the dragon, making it easy to absorb the soul,

Just as the four souls had finally merged together and fused perfectly, the rift suddenly opened up in the atmosphere of a planet that looked similar to the homeworld of the human, Earth, but before the new soul could contemplate what was going on, it was forcefully dragged in a certain direction,

Soon, the soul arrived in a Japanese house where it was forced to enter the body of a dead infant who was being held in the hands of a man with black hair and blond bangs,

The moment the soul entered the infant, its dead heart started to beat again as the baby opened its eyes, squirming in pain and relief before giving a scream,

The man holding the baby was at first startled before he gave a smile of happiness,

And thus, Ryner Augustus was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryner Augustus.

That is the name that was given to me at birth.

But what my stupid father did not know is that it was not my only name.

Ever since I was 10 years old, I knew that I was different, that I was not a normal human, well, as normal as you can get when you have a fallen angel as your surrogate father anyway.

My father always knew that I was faster, stronger, smarter, and more durable than any other human at my age, but what he did not know was that I was even more powerful than he had ever imagined.

I also knew the reasons for this power as well, one I never shared with him.

I had a soul that was made up of four individual beings.

One, a human with the power to completely destroy anything he touched on a molecular level, a magic known as 'Crush'.

Another human soul that lived in a world without any supernatural existences, and yet had a thorough knowledge of the world that I lived in along with many other worlds, in other words, a complete Otaku.

Another soul that belonged to an immortal man that was a typical Xianxia protagonist who ended up dead and stranded in the void before the merging of souls.

And the final one belonged to a dragon that was killed, then turned into a weapon called a 'teigu', then killed again when it tried to take over its host and finally died a final time when it merged with the rest of the souls. this particular dragon was easily identifiable thanks to the Otaku knowledge from the other soul.

Thanks to these unique circumstances, one could say that I had a messy childhood filled with multiple existential crisis events, trying to figure out which one of the four sets of memories in my head were my own.

But soon, I realized that I was none of them, I was my own person and only had the extra advantage in the form of four lifetimes worth of experiences.

But all of these extra advantages game me no help in my current situation.

"Come on Ryner, help me convince Okaa-sama!" shouted the little fox girl in front of me as I tried to force back the migraine that was about to set in.

Seriously, this girl is going to be the death of me someday, why did I agree to this job from my stupid old man again?.

"If you help me that I am sure Okaa-sama will definitely agree"

That's right, it is because the mother of this little girl was an important ally for the Fallen angels and I am the ambassador assigned by my idiot of a father to meet her on a monthly basis.

I sighed as I slowly brought down the little girl on my shoulders to the ground.

"Listen Kunou, there is a reason why Yasaka-sama does not allow you outside without a guard or me by your side, we do not what a repeat of what happened a year ago now do we?" I said as the fox ears on the girl laid flat on her head as her tails stopped swishing about in sadness.

Sigh, can you not use your cuteness as an advantage in convincing me, little girl? I seriously blame Gildart's personality influencing my own for this weakness.

"...Fine, I will see what I can do" I said as the girl immediately brightened up in happiness before she started to skip towards the palace, forcing me to walk faster as wallow in my inability to resist my affection for her as a little sister I never had.

I seriously blame you for this Gildarts.


End file.
